<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Path For Paws To Follow by GijinkaMagenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176635">A Path For Paws To Follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GijinkaMagenta/pseuds/GijinkaMagenta'>GijinkaMagenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Mental Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other, general warrior cats warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GijinkaMagenta/pseuds/GijinkaMagenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 in my own original Warrior Cats Story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHADOWCLAN<br/>Leader: Hauntingstar; large black and white tom with dark blue eyes<br/>Deputy: Nightshade; black she-cat dotted with white around her face and hindquarters, has a white tail tip and yellow eyes<br/>Medicine Cat: Berrynettle; tom splotched with various shades of brown, has amber eyes<br/>Coldglare; blue-gray tom with cold amber eyes</p><p>Warriors:-<br/>Morningfrost; dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice; Duskpaw)<br/>Batmask; siamese tom with blue eyes<br/>Yewberry; brown she-cat with amber eyes<br/>Lichensong; cream and brown she-cat with pinkish-red eyes<br/>Vultureclaw; scrawny, ragged black tom with green eyes<br/>Tigerpounce; ginger tabby tom with green eyes<br/>Dewshimmer; pretty silver she-cat with pale grey eyes (Apprentice: Weaselpaw)<br/>Carrion; fluffy white and brown tom, an ex-loner, has green eyes<br/>Daisycloud; brown and golden she-cat with amber eyes<br/>Brooksplash; mottled gray and brown tom with blue eyes<br/>Marigoldpatch; splotched brown tom with reddish eyes<br/>Swampfoot; sturdy grey tom with green eyes<br/>Dawneyes; black she-cat with a white tail tip, has dark amber eyes<br/>Tornface; badly scarred gray and black tom with green eyes<br/>Turtlefoot; ginger-brown tom with a very pale brown chest and tail, has green eyes. (Apprentice: Briarpaw)</p><p>Apprentices:-<br/>Duskpaw; brown, speckled white, she-cat with blue and yellow eyes<br/>Weaselpaw: white tom with black ears and tail, has green eyes<br/>Briarpaw: calico she-cat with yellow eyes</p><p>Queens:-<br/>Bloomblossom; tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes</p><p>Elders:-<br/>Silvershade; silver and black tom with green eyes<br/>Swiftstreak; white she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>-------------</p><p>THUNDERCLAN<br/>Leader: Sparrowstar; hulking dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes<br/>Deputy: Cindernose; solid gray she-cat with blue eyes<br/>Medicine Cat: Softsheep; mottled gray and white tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice; Prettypaw)</p><p>Warriors:-<br/>Boltchaser; splotched brown tom with amber eyes<br/>Smallflame; small ginger tom with green eyes (Apprentice; Spikepaw)<br/>Sandrunner: light brown and white she-cat with purple eyes<br/>Nightwatcher: black tabby tom with purple eyes and white paws<br/>Squirrelstripe; tortoiseshell she-cat with blue and green eyes<br/>Thornfang; yellow tom with amber eyes<br/>Echoinghowl; large black tom with blue eyes (Apprentice; Cricketpaw)<br/>Badgerpelt; black and white tom with a stubby tail and reddish eyes<br/>Tawnybird; ginger she-cat with white splotches, has green eyes<br/>Owlsong; gray and white tom with pale blue eyes<br/>Beetletail; small greyish-blue she-cat with yellow eyes<br/>Swanwing; white and tan she-cat with amber eyes<br/>Willowhound; dark brown and off-white they-cat with bright yellow eyes<br/>Brightmorning: calico she-cat with a mangled leg and a scarred face, only has one eye which is blue</p><p>Queens:-<br/>Turtletooth; pretty black she-cat with blue eyes<br/>Juniperpetal; yellow she-cat with amber eyes<br/>(Kits; Twigkit, Darkkit, Marshkit)<br/>Sorrelclaw; black and cream she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Apprentices;-<br/>Spikepaw; grey she-cat with patches of ginger and white along her spine and underbelly, has green eyes<br/>Cricketpaw: small white tom with blue eyes</p><p>Elders:-<br/>Cloudbounce; brown tom with blind white eyes<br/>Frostclaw: white and silver she-cat with green eyes</p><p>-------------</p><p>WINDCLAN<br/>Leader: Galestar; large white tom with a brown lower jaw, has green eyes<br/>Deputy: Foxleg; scraggly white tom with a single ginger leg, has green eyes<br/>Medicine Cat: Spidereyes: Black tom with strange white speckles covering most of his body, has pale green eyes (Apprentice; Eaglepaw)</p><p>Warriors:-<br/>Twirlwind; white tom with silver patches, has purple eyes (Apprentice; Wolfpaw)<br/>Petaldancer; pretty cream she cat with red-brown splotches, has blue eyes<br/>Newtsplash; scarred black tom with amber eyes (Apprentice; Blackpaw)<br/>Whitebird; albino tom with red eyes<br/>Rushrun; cream and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice; Runningpaw)<br/>Shadowleap; silver she-cat with black splotches, has green eyes<br/>Halfear; ginger tom with a shredded ear, has yellow eyes<br/>Heathertuft; small cream she-cat with green eyes<br/>Sneezenose; ginger and white tom with blue eyes<br/>Viperheart; black she-cat with long forefangs, has a white chest and green eyes<br/>Blizzardwhisker; lithe white tom with gray ears and tail, has blue eyes<br/>Bluerose; pale calico she-cat with pale green eyes</p><p>Apprentices:- <br/>Wolfpaw; small black tom with green eyes<br/>Blackpaw; mottled grey tom with blue eyes<br/>Runningpaw; lanky brown she-cat with green eyes<br/>Eaglepaw; white tom with brown tabby patches and yellow eyes</p><p>Queens:- <br/>Havenwish; grey she-cat with white paws, has yellow eyes<br/>Frogspring; golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (Kits; Hawkkit, Harekit)</p><p>Elders:-<br/>Strikewing; white and brown tom with blue eyes<br/>Silversnow; silver and black tom with yellow eyes</p><p>-------------</p><p>RIVERCLAN<br/>Leader: Flowerstar; long-furred ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes<br/>Deputy: Sharkheart; silver and white tom with black markings and blue eyes (Apprentice: Ebonypaw)<br/>Medicine Cat: Puddlefoot; lanky gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip, and pale green eyes<br/>Spireshade; black and gold she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Toadpaw)</p><p>Warriors:-<br/>Reedtail; light brown tabby tom with golden eyes<br/>Ravenfeather; black and silver tom with purple eyes<br/>Havenwing; cream and gold she-cat with purple eyes<br/>Flipfish; silver tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice: Tumblepaw)<br/>Flintclaw; solid grey tom with blue eyes<br/>Lizardtooth; golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes<br/>Slipclaw; grey-blue and white tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Vixenpaw)<br/>Cloudrunner: pure white she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Houndpaw)<br/>Brackenmask; brown she-cat with amber eyes<br/>Ragingstorm; bulky red-ginger tom with blue eyes<br/>Redsquirrel; dark ginger tom with green eyes<br/>Leopardheart; golden bengal she-cat with sharp green eyes<br/>Splashtail; white tom with a gray maw, has green eyes<br/>Lavenderflower; small brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes</p><p>Queens:-<br/>Rosebush; pretty red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Kits: Shadowkit, Nightkit, Snowkit)<br/>Tigerflower; cream she-cat with brown stripes and purple eyes (Kits: Tinykit, Sprucekit)</p><p>Apprentices:-<br/>Ebonypaw; golden tabby she-cat with a scarred face and yellow eyes<br/>Toadpaw; solid black tom with blue eyes<br/>Tumblepaw; grey mottled tom with green eyes<br/>Vixenpaw; calico she-cat with blue eyes<br/>Houndpaw; tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes</p><p>Elders:-<br/>Deadtail; black and white tom with a shattered tailbone and amber eyes<br/>Eaglesong; brown and white tom with green eyes<br/>Shadebranch; mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Has it already been so long? Since the Clans first arrived here?" A black and white tom, who's pelt shone with starlight and who's paws were shrouded in a faint mist, asked the empty air around him thoughtfully. His tail twitched, and he gazed down into the pool below him that showed a quiet ShadowClan camp, cats sharing tongues and prey before heading into their dens to settle for the night.</p><p>"You feel it too, Fogstar?"</p><p>The black and white tom jumped at the sudden voice behind him, and turned to see the pretty silver she-cat that had decided to grace him with her company. He smiled at her warmly, but it faltered, and after a moment he looked back down into the pool that was now nothing but star filled water. "I do, Falconwing. We should have known that these moons of peace could not last forever. Twolegs have been invading the territory with their dogs and their monsters more and more- it surely isn't safe."</p><p>"You really think the situation dire enough for the Clans to move? This 'twoleg invasion' is nothing like what happened in the forest, all those moons ago. The lake is the safest place the Clans have ever been." Falconwing tilted her head at the tom, and sat down beside him. "It's undeniable that the whole of StarClan feels this indescribable urge to leave. Cats are getting antsy, but forcing the Clans to leave their home for us is selfish."</p><p>Fogstar stared at her a moment, his eyes searching her face for a way to tell her she was wrong- but it was true. StarClan wanted to move, the living Clans were as safe as ever, and dragging them across foreign territory just to satisfy their ancestors was as preposterous as it sounded.</p><p>"Besides," Falconwing went on with a sigh lacing her meow, "where would we even go? Silverpelt stretches across the entire sky and yet we know our territory like the back of our paws."</p><p>"...Do you remember the six cats that discovered this territory?" Fogstar's yellow eyes lit up as an idea came to him, and he glanced at Falconwing eagerly. "What if we sent cats to go find territory for ourselves and the Clans? Surely, the living cats would feel as if the move were as beneficial to them if we got them involved?" He mewed, staring intently at the she-cat beside him. Falconwing felt the pull to move too, he knew she did, even despite the uncomfortable expression on her face and her insistence that the move itself was selfish.</p><p>"I... Suppose it's not a horrible idea." She admitted reluctantly, the tip of her tail twitching irritably. "Come on, then. We have to discuss it with the others. This is not our decision to make."</p><p>Fogstar got to his paws and followed the smaller cat as she stalked away, glancing over his shoulder one last time at the pool of water, and then disappearing among the white-barked trees of StarClans soon-to-be former hunting grounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love a kudos and some feedback ^^ this is only my second ever attempt at starting a series, so I need all the help I can get!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>